


Everybody Needs a Friend

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Detroit, Gen, Movie Night, Student Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Two weeks after meeting his roommate Phichit still hasn't figured out a way to get to know the older boy. That is when a sudden action of his changes the scale.





	Everybody Needs a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 151 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful messages and comments I receive on my writing. It really means the world to me. 
> 
> And if you want me to write anything for you, drop by [ My tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and leave me a message. :}

Phichit's hands slump into his lap when the door closes with a definite thud behind his roommate. He knew that man spoke English, they've talked a few times already. Albeit Yuuri had stayed a bit formal, Phichit had contributed that to him being Japanese, but he had since found out that he could be a bit more friendly. Not that he had doubted that. He prided himself in being a good judge in character and he was certain his roommate was a person you could really relay on. If only you could get through that layer he had wrapped around him. Poorly all Phichit's attempts to break through had just resulted in him getting more defensive around him. 

Not knowing what else to do Phichit returns to his homework. He's still not certain if there isn't a law to a professor giving an essay during the very first class, even if they call it an introduction essay to see how much of the subject you already know. He bets it's just a quick way for who is interested and who is here for the credits.

He's finishing of the essay with what he even years later will call on of his best conclusions, when the door to their room gets knocked open and his room mate all but stumbles in. Phichit is shocked to see the sheer look of anguish on the other man's face before they crash into their bed. He immediately runs over and wonders if he should call the emergency services but Yuuri pushes him away and mumbles something in Japanese.

"You'll have to sat that again in English if you want me to comprehend you." 

Phichit deadpans, making Yuuri's eyes snap up to meat his. Yuuri forces a rattled breath in and to his own amazement forces out the phrase in English.

"Just a panic attack, have them more often, don't worry. Not dying." 

Phichit takes a step back from the bed and looks at Yuuri. He had read about panic attacks just hadn't realized how bloody scary they could look from the outside. If he had to give any description Yuuri looked like he was drowning. It took him a moment to realize that Yuuri was indeed struggling deeply to get his breathing under control. Remembering a breathing exerciser his coach at home had taught him he regains Yuuri's attention by showing his open hand.

"I might know something that helps but I'll need to touch you for it. May I."

He sees the skeptic look in the man's eyes and understands that he must have had dozens of people get him through one. Phichit understands that Yuuri is ready to decline but instead to probably both of their amazement he nods. Phichit gives him a smile and seats himself in front of the man on his bed. He places his left hand on his own chest and puts his right on Yuuri's. He can feel the erratic beating of the heart, when he takes his first breath in through his nose, keeps it, and realizes it slowly between his lips. He continues to do so and soon feels Yuuri's chest under the pressure of his hand move along with his own. 

Phichit continues to do that till he can feel that Yuuri starts to breath calmer in his own tempo. He opens his eyes and smiles brightly. Sure Yuuri looks like he's gotten run through the wringer but he seems to be all there again. That is when a great idea hit's him. He quickly gets of the bed and retrieves his laptop from his desk, before sitting back on the bed but this time next to Yuuri. 

"You can lean on me, I know you must feel drained. So we can watch a movie. If you a get real tired I'll even let you sleep on my shoulder." 

He pulls one of the blankets from the foot end of the bed and drapes it around them. Yuuri doesn't protest, either because he's too tired or because he's okay with it. Phichit decides he'll go for the second option. He quickly looks to find the movie stored on his memory that he wants to share. He is in no way upset when Yuuri falls asleep halfway during the movie, as he false asleep on his shoulder indeed. And he's certain they'll see the movie dozens of times in the future, it's his favorite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
